hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrion Forel
Tyrion Forel is a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and consequently a powerful Harton-Erachi. History: TBA Personality: Originally, Tyrion was a very headstrong man, willing to rush headlong into battle at any moment in order to turn the tide. He had a habit of referring to his commanders informally during battle, but is apologetic about it when it is pointed out. He is confident in his own power, and is confused by David and Kyoraku reprimanding him for this, but is usually humble about his actions. Tyrion believes strongly in his mission of achieving peace, and is willing to lay down his life in order to see his goal realized. He frequently goes to Muramasa for counsel on his affairs. Deep down, he wishes for David and Kyoraku to openly acknowledge his achievements, and is saddened and angered when they do not. Despite his pride, Tyrion possesses enough self-control to listen to reason, surrendering instead of fighting back when he is framed for murder. However, his overconfidence eventually leads to him being betrayed by allied officers, and his resulting imprisonment and announced punishment lead Tyrion to believe David and Kyoraku do not have faith in him. He is convinced by Muramasa that he should use his power to change the world, but asserts that he is the master and will not be controlled by his blade spirit, marking the start of his downward spiral into madness. After being freed from prison, Tyrion is much more ruthless, mercilessly attacking and killing the conspirators who put him in jail. However, he still retained enough morality to give them the benefit of the doubt and believe they may have been misguided, though he was proven wrong upon finding them laughing at his imprisonment. Additionally, he initially regrets his violent actions because he realizes it did not change anything. However, Tyrion's conversation with Aizen proves to be the tipping point for his sanity, and he begins to believe everyone hates him and is jealous of his power, leading to him renouncing his ties to the Court Guard Squads in secrete and swearing fealty to Aizen. Muramasa: Tyrion's Zanpakutō takes the form of a normal katana with a dull red sheath, a purple hilt, and a guard consisting of a circle with a pentagon-like shape in the center and three evenly-spaced points protruding from the edges. Muramasa is an illusion-type blade. Shikai: The release command is "Whisper". Upon release, Muramasa glows purple and releases a 360-degree wave of purple energy into the surrounding area, causing all weapons in the area to turn on their wielder. The weapons will move on their own against their wielder's will, attack their allies, or even turn against their own wielder. Additionally, Tyrion can temporarily summon Muramasa to attack his foes by releasing his blade. The only way to combat its power is by understanding how the weapon works and sealing one's heart against it. However, in addition to remaining able to fight in this state, one must have incredible Amber Pressure and mental fortitude in order to block the attack itself. Upon a large explosion of spiritual energy, Muramasa manifests himself into the real world. Muramasa has the ability to manifest in his true form, and can even manifest himself at a distance from his master because he can hear Tyrion's call from wherever he is. Muramasa can also manifest his sealed sword form and engage his powers independently of Tyrion's command. Muramasa generates a burst of energy that affects the weapons of all in the vicinity. When this takes place, the weapons of other wielders glow with a blue light as their weapon spirits manifest, typically as tangible shadowy figures from weaker opponents and weapons and with greater individuality and power from stronger weapons and opponents. Muramasa can break into the inner world of his targets and force their weapon spirits to bend to his will. This is done by removing the energy stability between wielder and weapon spirit, leaving the spirit confused and allowing Muramasa to forcibly release their negative emotions. Category:Harton-Erachi Category:Court Guard Squad Captain